The posters of advertising lightbox generally require a periodic replacement to create greater values. Traditional methods of replacements are tedious and complicated, even a professional needs a long time to complete, and the wrinkles and breakages of the poster paper is unavoidable. Fasteners are generally needed when mounting the advertising posters into the lightboxes. Sometimes a bolt is used for fixation, and sometimes a fixation method of positioning a small plastic hook on an upper position, and applying a metal clip on a lower position, is adopted. However, these methods for fixations are all tedious and complicated. Trademarks made of silk or cloth, even three-dimensional trademarks can be used on some high-grade goods and furniture. These trademarks are generally fixed on the goods by rivets, destroying the integrity of the trademarks and thus not aesthetic. Riveted trademarks may be removed if needed in a destructive way unavoidably. The tools are required when the trademarks are mounted, and it is unavoidable for these tools to bump against the goods. A great deal of energy and material resources are needed to repair the appearance defects caused by bumping, and it is hard to achieve perfection by the repair. Bolts are usually used to fix crash pads of some small devices and thus difficult to be dismounted. Embedded structures are used when sealing strips are required for most of the doors of open-close type, which causes tedious installation and troublesome replacement. These examples have same issues in product processing and replacement process, i.e., it is hard to mount and dismount the fasteners.